Am I Going Crazy?
by Nothing On Ulrich
Summary: My first fanfiction so don't shoot me down just yet. Jeremie is just a regular kid except he beat a reagade AI.Until now he thought it was over. He was so wrong it wasn't even funny. There are more supercomputers to fight. And now it's just him, ulrich and Aelita. JXA UXOC .Rated T just in case. All reviews acepted glady.
1. Huh? What was that!

This is my first fanfic and I'm writing this just to figure out what I'm doing really because I've had a really good idea for awhile now but I've never gotten around to it. But don't worry if I do start a story I'm going to update it because if you're like me and have ever been reading a really good story and realize that the person only updates every two months or so you get sort of mad. Hopefully I don't make you sort of mad by giving you ridiculous timing on updates. And with that said I think it's time for me to shut up and start to get on with the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Code Lyoko or any other copywritted things in this story.

* * *

Dear_ diary, July 15, 2013_

_My name is Jeremie Belpois and I've decided that I will start a diary from now on. I know I've done this before and things didn't exactly end well but this time I've changed from video logging on my computer to simply writing it in a in a private log book. My friends don't know it because I've been hiding it from them. The only reason is that there will be some important things in this diary that if spread around may hurt one of them. Because she's so important to me I couldn't bear to see her sad. It's about her father Franz Hopper or Waldo Schaffer. The thing is I think I might be able to recreate him because of something that I noticed as he gave me the power I needed to launch my muti-agent system to end X.A.N.A. As he was doing this there was a second program being launched that implanted a series of codes that were hidden where I keep all of my personal things in the supercomputer._

_Being so deep inside the supercomputer where only I can get into I suspected something of it so I snuck out to the factory in the middle of the night, gladly quick enough to not be caught by Jim, and found out it was Franz Hopper's digital code. I can reconstruct his virtual being but it might take me some time and who knows how long it will be before I can rematerialize him. It had-_

"Jeremie can I come in". Said a very special pink haired girl.

I quickly threw my diary under my mattress as she came in. I got my chemistry book out just in time and tried to calm down my breathing while she took a seat in my computer chair. She was looking at me funny and raised an eyebrow toward me as I tried to look as normal as possible given I'd just ran around my room three times in like two seconds looking for my chemistry book. I made a mental note to try and recreate that in gym tomorrow.

"What are you hiding from me". She said plainly as I felt myself start get shaky.

"Nothing, why would you think I'm hiding something from you". I could even tell that was a horrible lie.

"Because I know you and every time you try and hide something from me you start to get shaky and and you say the worst lies that I'm pretty sure ever existed. But if you chose to keep it secret that's your business". That was relief that she decided to drop it.

"Why'd you come over". I asked hopefully not in a rude tone.

"Oh right I came over to ask you if you could help me try and understand what Mrs. Hertz has thrown at us this time." She said while she pulled out her math book. "What I don't get is what the- (**I don't know any math stuff to talk about so here's a bunch K's. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkk. That's enough K's)**

"Oh it's simple actually all you need to do is-"(**Again, can't think any math stuff so here's some more K's kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. That's enough K's so "Back to the story-mobile Robin!")" **Ohhhhhhhhhh okay now I get it thanks Jeremie."

"No problem". I said feeling really helpful and accomplished.

"See ya later. Oh and Odd wanted to know if he could have your portion at lunch?" she said.

I waved my hand to dismiss the question, my nose already back in my book. After she closed the door I pressed my ear to the door to make sure she was gone then pulled my diary back out and started to write again.

* * *

I finished my logging and thought about what I should do for the next forty-five minutes so and thought I should call link back up to the super -computer and check out some of the messages Franz had left me. When I tried to open one up it kept coming up in codes so I began to get worried. There was one question that kept running through my head. _`Why would he need to code them unless he had to hide them from someone? `_And then it hit me like a herd of elephants. `_The only person, or I should say thing, that he'd need to hide from is him. The thing that made all of our lives so much harder. X.A.N.A.! THAT EVIL RIDICULOUS MONSTER. How could he have possibly survived that? I know for a fact that the muti-agent system wiped him off the face of the network `."__**Obviously not".**_

"WHAT THE…" I shouted as I fell back in my chair wondering where that voice in my head came from.

I shook it off thinking nothing of it and returned back to trying to decode the messages. I managed to only get one of the simpler messages. I wasn't surprised that it was just one random sentence that probably came out of a larger phrase. It was"This may take time but it's ready."I have absolutely no idea what that's supposed to mean and all the other codes need to be defragmented at the super-computer and I can't until I'm sure nobody will follow me. Mainly Aelita.

* * *

**Well How'd you like it remember im a noob at writing fanfiction. All comments are excepted gratefully and just so you know no matterhow many reveiws I'm still going to update because I know the feeling of wanting to read the next chapter of story that nobody has commented on and waiting in supenspe for something thats not going to happen. Not saying that anyone is going to want to read this but still the nitty-gritty is that no matter the reviews I'm still going to update.**


	2. You're Not Real

**Hey guys it's me again with another chapter for you. I want to give a shout out to the best dude ever. Krikanalo you are awesome for being the first person to R and R my story first. I do want to give a little comment on the story before we kick it off. The title may not seem fit for the story just yet but I because I want to leave you on the edge of your seats, or at least try to, for now and not really rush into the plot yet. I'll be seeing you at the end of this chapter. (:**

**Jeremie's POV **

_Dear diary, July 16, 2013 _

_I don't know what I'm going to do about Franz yet but I do know it's possible. I've been decoding the messages at the factory and it seems that my worst fear is a reality. I can't tell yet but it seems like X.A.N.A has survived. The thing is it doesn't give off the same signals as X.A.N.A. so I'm not sure what it is. If I only I had a little more time to work on it. Between all of my friends and school I haven't had a chance to work on the messages. It can't even string two words together, let alone actually find out what it all means all I could come up with is random warning words._

_That's all for now because it's about to be 1 am and I can't be caught by G.I. Jim at this hour. Also because I'm about to fall asleep and if I leave you out then I might risk someone walking in on me and reading it. Well I hear footsteps so I'm afraid this is the end of this entry. Goodbye._

I quickly fell asleep and dreamed about there being a second me. The thing is that he was a lot more popular than me and he was stronger, faster, and smarter. He was like me but better so it kind of made me feel bad. I mean he did have way more friends than me and had a perfect average in every class and then it was like he just disappeared. It was strange but not strange enough for me to care.

"Time to wake up." I said to myself as I got out of bed.

It was 6:00am when I got up because I always wake up really early to get the first shower so there's plenty of hot water for me. I like to take long showers but my roommates disagree so I wake up before them and nobody knows. I was thinking to myself in the shower and dropped the soap which made me wonder what that phrase "I dropped the soap." mean't. I eventually forgot it under the hot water.

After about half an hour I got out and went back to my room and threw on my favorite turtle neck and Kakis. I saw everyone at breakfast and the realized I hadn't eaten since yesterday's breakfast and I was really hungry. It was delicious, I mean what I did eat the rest was stolen by Odd. I had a good time at lunch because everyone was excited for some reason. At the beginning of first period I found out what everyone was so excited about. A new student has come to Kadic. Her name was **(Please suggest a name in the comments. The most voted for will be her name. If no one does suggest it will become Sophia). **She told us her home town was New York, U.S.A. She wasn't like the other girls from the States. She wasn't all stuck up and attached to her phone and computer. She seemed a lot more open than all the other the American's I'd met. She was really beautiful. Through the next few classes I'd noticed she was very smart. It made me wonder. `Would she be able to help me in finding Franz's digital structure? **Hhh, Jeremie stop, you know that's way beyond her level.'**

"What was that?!"I yelled in front of everyone in the class making a realfool of myself.

"That was me teaching and if you don't mind I'd like to get back to it." Saida very rude Mrs. Hertz. I had always hated Mrs. Hertz so today I decided to finally stand up to her. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hertz." I mentally kicked myself for being such a whose. "Thank you." She said as she went back to scribbling on the board. `If these idiots knew what we do for them every day they wouldn't be so rude to us.'

The rest of the class was a horror for all of us because Mrs. Hertz had a bad "date" last night with Jim. Her class was finallyover and when we got to lunchthe new girl got embarrassed by Sissi when she tried to sit down with her. She was just horrible to her and I couldn't let her suffer through that.

"Come on guys, we can't let Sissi get away with that." I said feeling concern for the new and beautiful girl.

"I'll handle it." Odd said really causally. "Well you know what." Said **(Insert name here) **really angrily at Sissi.

Odd walked by and said "Oh no, don't bother she doesn't know any what's" and the whole cafeteria lit up I cafeteria lit up in laughter including me.

After lunch we all went to my room because it we a Saturday and we only had classes in the morning. We all talked about random things until everyone left but Aelita. We continued to talk until **(insert name here)** came up. It got sort of awkward when Aelita asked who was prettier. I blushed at the comment. Apparently it was hilarious to her which made me mad. "Well don't you have somewhere to be?" I said immediately regretting it. Well that seemed to only make her giggle even more.

"Calm down sweetie pie." At this comment I started to blush an ever deeper shade of red.

She was now full on laughing at me so I threw my head under my pillow and she slowly crept up on me. She tickled me and I tried to not laugh. It failed terribly. She made me laugh ridiculously and we found or self's sitting on the bed next to each other. "**Kiss her you idiot!"**`What was that!?` A slight sign of worry appeared on my face. It happened so often now that it was easier to contain my surprise. We started to lean in. **"Here it comes!"** Whatever that was Aelita didn't hear it so something weird is happening to me. Whatever, I'm about to kiss the most amazing girl ever. We're so close.** "COME ON, COME ON."** WOOO WHOOO! It happened!I finally did it! It's really happening! I did it. I finally did it I kissed Aelita. **"You finally did it you dork."** `Shut up.' Wait no, why am I talking to you. You're not real.

**Ok guys how'd you like that chapter. Took me a crap ton of time. No kidding I was working on this every chance I got. Between a dad who is tryin kill me and a really interesting AGT final I haven't had time to work on the chapter but what am I talking about it was only a day. But seriously did you guys see that new AGT. That dude with his hat on fire was crazy. I mean I don't know about you but that made me say two dangerous words. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED". See you guys next chapter. :) **


	3. Let's Get It On

**Hey guys it's your boy here. Yeah and that was me trying to be O.G. and failing sadly but whatever. Lost Church is an awesome guy. Just wanted to give a shout out to him and also a big shout out to The Insane Chick. I think she is almost as crazy about Code Lyoko as me. But sorry The Insane Chick no matter how insane you are I'm a Frickin lunatic about Code Lyoko. Oh and for just so everyone understands when I go bold without parenthesis that's Jeremie's split personality. So without further a due here comes the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for Kelsey. **

**Normal POV**

Jeremie was sitting at the factory decoding messages when he heard the elevator door opened. Jeremie froze in place not knowing whether to make a dive down the ladder while he still had time or to take a stand or to just act dead and hope they wouldn't think anything of him. Well if you know Jeremie you know he isn't fast enough to dive to the scanner room and he's also not brave enough to take a stand against anyone except kiwi. He was left with one option. Turn the chair around and hope they didn't notice him.

When he sat in the chair it was always too big for him being it was originally made for Franz Hopper. This worked to his advantage. He pulled his legs in and sank down in the chair. He whispered the command for the supercomputer to turn itself off as he watched the refection of the monitors to show him who was at the elevator. Believe it or not it was Kelsey **(Kelsey was the recommended name I got for the girl)** standing at the elevator. She walked over to the supercomputer and typed in a delayed virtualization for herself into Sector Five. All this while Jeremie was still sitting in the chair hiding. She walked over to the ladders and virtualized herself.

When on lyoko Jeremie decided that now was a good time to revel that he was here considering he had the main control over her now. "How do you know about the supercomputer?" He asked over the intercom. Kelsey started to freak out." She wore a dark blue short dress with midnight black leggings and armored shoes and black gauntlets with hair that stretched down to here knee's. She carried pitch black scythe that she raised toward his voice.

"I'll ask again. How do you know about the supercomputer?" Jeremie said feeling commanding.

"Who is this?" Kelsey said about to freak out.

"You see you're the one on a virtual world that I can end and kill you by flicking a lever. So I'll ask one more time. How do you know about the supercomputer?" Jeremie said finally feeling like he had grown up.

"If you tell me who you are and materialize me I'll tell you everything." Said Kelsey

"OK. I'm Jeremie the kid from you're first couple of classes." Jeremie said feeling like he got somewhere with this girl.

"Materialization Kelsey." And with that Kelsey was transferred back to the real world.

Jeremie took the elevator down toward the scanner room to find the doors open on one of the cabins and reveal Kelsey. He walked over to her and said. "You've got some explaining to do." and they left the factory to go back to Jeremie's room. During the walk back was an awkward silence until they got in to the dorms where they ran into Ulrich who had just come out of the shower.

"Hey Jeremie. Heyyyy." Ulrich continued to say while rolling his finger as if to tell Kelsey to go on.

"Oh it's Kelsey." She said.

Ulrich snapped his finger as if remembering who she was like he'd known in the first place.

All during this Jeremie was debating on whether or not to get Ulrich involved in what seemed like them fighting against X.A.N.A. all over again. He'd figured with Ulrich and his grades being so good now and that they could use an experienced lyoko warrior he might as well.

"Ulrich we need to talk with you now in my room." Jeremie said feeling like this was just like when he first recruited him to lyoko.

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes to get changed." Ulrich said with "duh" in his tone.

Jeremie and Kelsey walked back to his room and Ulrich got there not long after.

Jeremie gave the ok sign and Kelsey began to talk.

"Well you know how you feel all special that you took down X.A.N.A." She said in a rude tone.

"Wait what?! You told her about the supercomputer?" Ulrich said in a frantic tone.

"No and Shh." Said a very interested Jeremie.

"Back to what I was saying. Don't think you're that great because let me tell you compared to the stuff I've fought X.A.N.A.'s not shit. X.A.N.A. isn't even the beginning of some of the others out there. There's not just one supercomputer there seven more out there you have no idea about. I was fighting the one in America before but as soon as I heard about you guys I figured I could use a few more recruits the muti- agent I was fighting was named Anaclow. If I could get at the two of you and Franz we might just be able to beat them all. So what do you say you in?" She said growing a mischievous smile on her face.

"Sure I'd love to go but I have my Dad who will never let go even if I told him it was for the fate of the world." Ulrich said in a dead serious tone. And Kelsey laughed.

"Ulrich my dear does your dad like money? Of course he does and that is no object to me so if you can get your dad on the phone when it's time the rest is up to me." Kelsey said like Sissi would.

"Well when you put it like that it's hard to think he wouldn't say yes" Ulrich said also growing a mischievous grin to match Kelsey's.

"Well then I guess I'm in. But how about everyone else don't you think they might want to come?" Ulrich said confused.

"No they're not up to the battle neither of them have good enough grades so taking them away from class would hurt them." Jeremie said explaining.

"Alright how about Aelita. She's no matter what mission were on she always needed. And besides Jeremie wouldn't you want to take your girlfriend along for the ride?" Ulrich said nudging Jeremie's arm.

Jeremie lit up like a tomato trying to drain the color from his face. "Would you shut up Ulrich?" Jeremie said starting to get ticked off.

"Don't deny your love. You guys are made for each other." Ulrich said like Hiroki would harass Yumi. Yeah well how about you and Yumi huh. At least it didn't take me two years to admit it."Jeremie said coming back quickly.

"Yeah well shut up we broke up today."Ulrich said back into his sulking mood.

"Oh. Sorry dude I didn't mean it."Jeremie said apologizing to Ulrich.

"Well if you guys are done being idiots I'd like to be able to speak again. Well I was pondering on whether or not to bring Aelita. She is going to be useful with programming but as for what she used to do, deactivating towers I think, that's useless now. You see what I do is drill holes in the programming by wrecking certain parts of the virtual world."

"Wicked cool if I do come can I still keep my samurai look?" Ulrich said putting on a serious face.

"If you want to but how do you know that you're new look won't look even cooler?" Kelsey said raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"No I think I'll keep it and what about Aelita." Ulrich questioned.

"I'll take her, you and Jeremie if everyone's in?"

"I'm in." Ulrich said starting to get pumped.

"I'm in to. Let's kick some artificial butt." Jeremie said also feeling pumped.

Jeremie and Ulrich high-fived.

This made Kelsey giggle.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself yet. Stern, Ulrich Stern." Ulrich said to Kelsey making his best "Let's go on a date some time" face.

This made her giggle even more.

"So when are we going?"

**So guys what did you think. Please leave your comments below remember I can't update very often because of this trip I'm on so this is just what I could whip up really fast. Also this was more of an explanatory chapter so it didn't show any of Jeremie's other personality. I think the plot is going to change drastically so if Franz isn't mentioned very much you'll now. Catch you guys later. (: **


	4. This Could Be The End

Well guys it's me here back from my trip and it took a long time so sorry. But here I am not with another chapter but I'm here with question. I don't know if anyone's really feeling this story anymore so I think I'm going to take it down. Leave a yes in the comments if you want it to keep going. I just don't really think anyone cares about it anymore. But fear not, I shall make a new story. If you want to know what it's about then you can private message me so with that said I think I'll set the dead line for July 31, 2013 midnight. Please answer truthfully it will make me feel even better if you say no because I know you're not trying make me feel all fuzzy inside. Later dudes. (:


End file.
